barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2
''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 ''is a sequel to the 2010 Barbie film, ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale''. The theme song of the movie is "Do The Mermaid", performed by Kiara Brown. Cast and Characters *'Merliah Summers', voiced by Kelly Sheridan, is the main protagonist. She is surfing champion who is half human and half mermaid. *'Queen Calissa', Merliah's mother. She is a mermaid who rules Oceana, a mermaid kingdom. *'Eris', Merliah's evil aunt who wants to dethrown her sister Calissa and rule Oceana herself. *'Zuma', voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, is a pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Merliah. *'Snouts', a sea lion who is friends with Merliah. He belongs to Kayla and Xylie and he helps Merliah. *'Kylie', a new character. She's Merliah's biggest rival in the surfing contest and she's really jealous of her. She'll help Eris get out of her prison. *Steven, a new character. *'Fallon', voiced by Nakia Burrise, is one of Merliah's best friends. *'Hadley', voiced by Maryke Hendrikse, is one of Merliah's best friends. Bloopers *While Merliah is modelling surf gear on a pier, as the photographer takes each picture, another character comes into the shot. When there are too many of them on the pier, they all fall into the ocean. *As Merliah and Kylie are surfing, three little mermaids and a turtle surf into the shot. Hadley shortly follows on her surfboad, holding her mix. Finally, Eris, as a human, tries to surf, but falls off her surfboard. *A little rainbow fish makes fun of a bigger fish's teeth and breath. *Merliah accidentally hits Hadley and Break with her surfboard, and ends up knocking Break over. *Hadley advertises her mix, saying it can clean jewels, surfboards and your face, but when someone tries to eat it, they run away to throw it up. ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 UK Premiere ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 had a cinema premiere in the UK at Leicester Square's VUE cinema on 12th February 2012. There will be a pink carpet and Barbie and other celebrities will walk down it. British magazine OK! had a competition for 10 people to win tickets to the premiere of Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. The question, which had to be answered on Facebook, was "What is the name of the magical princess Barbie?", and the answer was "Merliah". The competition winners would get to meet Barbie and be the first to watch the movie, and do mermaid related activities and meet Barbie. The 10 winners were Chantel Venter, Stacey Akers, Rebecca Hurst, Kim Green, Rhiannon Martin, Stephanie Smith, Sarah Jane Moore, Amy Celebi, Chantal Scott, and Jenny Edgar. The celebrity guests included former Spice Girl Mel C, Sam Faiers from the popular British reality show, The Only Way Is Essex, and Amanda Harrington from another popular British reality show named Desperate Scousewives. Trivia *This is Kelly Sheridan's comeback film as Merliah, the film's main protagonist. She never voiced Barbie in Fashion Fairytale, Fairy Secret, Princess Charm School, and'' A Perfect Christmas''. Gallery Mermaid tale 2 logo.png|The movie's logo. Barbie-in-a-mermaid-tale-2.png barbie wallpaper.pdf|a friend ly daughter a mother relationship External Links *Official website. Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Category:Upcoming Films